In With Bullets Out With Hearts
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: Sango is pregnant with Miroku's child. She gets upset when she and Kagome find out another girl by the name of Kira, is pregnant, with Miroku's child. Alot of Drama going on. Rated T.
1. Love can be betrayal

**So Yeah. I know I said I won't be back, but this is an experiment. I probably won't have a lot of time to write this because of GED classes. I will update every time I can. Please read and review. **

**Flashback. **

_Thoughts_

Talking ""

……….

"I love you, Sango." Miroku said for like the one millionth time that morning. Sango didn't know why he kept saying it. But she was happy he kept reminding her.

"I love you too." She kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha and Kagome then walked in.

"Hey you two." Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey what's up with you, Kagome?" Sango asked smiling.

Kagome just kept smiling then she answered, "You and I are going out. Just the two of us. We never get a girls day out."

Sango smiled. "Ok. I'll get ready." She kissed Miroku on the lips and then went to the bathroom to 'gussy up'. She came back out a few minutes later. "Ok. I'm ready." Both girls went to their guys and kissed them.

"Bye, Sango. Have fun." Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled and waved to the girls as they walked out of the house.

"Hey, Miroku. Did you tell her yet?" Inuyasha asked his friend. Very concerned about it.

Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not my friend." Miroku, honestly didn't wanna tell her. In fact he was afraid of the consequences.

"**YOU'RE WHAT?!" Miroku shouted, not believing a word. **

"**I'm pregnant!" The woman answered, smiling. **

"**N-n-no. You can't be. I mean it was one night and it never meant to happen. Kira, please tell me it's not true." Miroku said back, praying, hoping it wasn't true. **

"**I'm afraid not, Miroku. I went to the doctors and it was positive. You're gonna be a father. I'm about 2 months now." **

"**I'm sorry, Kira. You should have never called me. Listen it's nothing personal but I got a wife. She won't be happy and if you want the baby to be happy I suggest you don't call, or mention this to anyone." Miroku said getting angry. **

**Kira, on the other line sighed. "You're married to Sango aren't you? Heh. Figures a handsome guy like you married to **_**her**_**. You're just married to her because you feel sorry for her. I mean she lost her whole family in one year." **

**Miroku was now pissed. "NO ONE. And I mean NO ONE talks about Sango that way. I love her. I got to go now. And DON'T call again." He hung up the phone as quickly as possible. Inuyasha heard everything, on the other line. **

"**Are you gonna tell her?" He asked his friend. Miroku just shrugged. **

"I don't know if I should. Kira called me about a week ago. I still can't believe she's pregnant." He said, shaking his head.

………

"So, Sango. How have you been?" Kagome asked her friend.

Sango just stared at her. "Kagome. The last time you saw me was yesterday morning. Why are you asking me?" She asked with a smile.

"Can't a girl ask how her best friend is doing?" Kagome answered back. Sango smiled.

Sango took a deep sigh. "I'm doing fine, wonderful, actually. And I will tell you why I feel that way. I'm pregnant!"

Kagome smiled then, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. It's about time you and Miroku had a baby. Wow. I can buy you baby stuff. This is gonna be fun." Sango just stared. "Seriously, Sango. I am happy for you. Inuyasha isn't ready for kids, yet. He said once Miroku gets one he'll settle down. Anyway, does he know?"

"Wow Kagome. You have so much to say. No, he doesn't know, I was gonna tell him later." They both smiled. As they continued to eat lunch, they heard a woman's voice in the distance.

"Hey, Kagome and Sango!" They turned around and a girl with black hair came running towards them. Her fiancé behind her.

"Oh hey Rin. And Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sango smiled.

Rin smiled back. She was holding Sesshomaru's hand. "What's up with you two?" Rin asked.

"We're just here, having a girls day out." Kagome answered. Sango looked at Rin and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats." She shouted giving her friend a hug.

Sesshomaru just stared wondering what she was congratulating Sango about. "Just what is it that I should congratulate you about?" He asked.

The three girls just laughed. "Jeez guy's don't understand anything." Rin smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Sesshy. I am pregnant." Sango said, smiling. Sesshomaru smiled back.

"Ok. Congrats." Sesshomaru said back.

Just then another woman came up from behind them. "Hey Sango."

"Oh. It's you, Kira." She said, despising her presence. "And what brings you here?"

Sango and Kira were once childhood friends, until middle school when they both liked Miroku but he only liked Sango.

"I was actually passing by on my way to the pet store, buying a pet for my best friend, Kikyo. But I saw you and I had to come over here and say hi." She was lying right trough every word she said. Actually the truth was she had Kikyo spy on Sango so Kira can tell her about herself and Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Ok. So hi. Now you can go." Kira laughed.

"Not just yet." She sat down. "I actually want to let you know that I am pregnant."

Sango just stared at her. "And why do I care about you being pregnant?"

Kira smiled. "Because, Miroku is the father." She just loved to ruin people's lives.

Sango couldn't believe her ears. "Th-th-that's impossible. Miroku has never left my sight." She tried to think. Kagome and the others were right there.

"Ok. Kira. You dumb bitch. Get the fuck away from here." Sesshomaru said.

Sango then remembered,

"**Please come with me Sango." Miroku said as he was putting his shoes on. **

**Sango shook her head. "No. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to go to the movies tonight. I'd appreciate it if you came too." She kissed him on the lips. **

"**I can't, Sango. I have to go. If I want to be promoted. Sango, if I go we can finally go on that dream vacation of yours. Now it's a few hours away, so I may not be back until morning." He said, kissing her passionately. "You sure you don't wanna go?" **

**Sango nodded. "I'm sure." They both walked to the driveway. They kissed again, as he was getting in the car. He shut the door, "I love you." He said through the window then he drove off. **

"Oh my god." Sango shouted. She wanted to hit Kira so bad but she wanted to cry and rip Miroku to pieces so badly. She just wasn't sure what to do first. She started to cry. Kagome and Rin tried to comfort her. Sesshomaru turned to Kira.

"If you don't leave right now there will be consequences." He showed her his wallet then opened it to reveal a badge. "I am an officer. Head of police actually. If you don't leave I'll put you under arrest and a restraining order." She laughed and shook her head. Then she got up and left. He turned back to Sango. "Sango do you need a ride home?"

Sango shook her head. "I'll bring her home." Kagome said. With that said and done they all took off.

They arrived to Sango's in a few minutes later. They got out of the car and walked in.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting. When they knew something was wrong.

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted, and started crying harder than she was before. Miroku and Inuyasha ran to the living room.

**Ok. That was the first chapter. Please read and review, tell me what you think. Do you want more or should I just forget about it? 3 reviews and I post a new chapter ASAP. **


	2. Realizing what you've done

**This is chapter 2 of In With Bullets Out With Hearts. I hope you like it.**

…..

"Sango, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Miroku asked trying to hug her. But she pulled away. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha. Kagome jolted her head back. Inuyasha took that as a sign that they should leave.

Sango waited for them both to leave. After they left she tried not to yell. The yelling only made her cry more. "Miroku how was that _business party_ of yours?"

"I told you. I got the promotion we can go on that trip now." Miroku answered. Sango shook her head.

"No. Talk to me about what you did there. You never told me _everything_ you did." Sango said. Miroku started to get nervous.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. _What's going on? Why is she acting like this? _

"I heard that you and_ Kira_ are really close friends now." Sango said, not wanting to go through this. She started to cry.

"Oh Sango, don't cry," He tried to comfort her. "Please, I love you."

"How do I know that for sure?" She asked getting more and more upset.

"Sango, it was an accident. I promise you that." Miroku answered, now he was getting upset.

Sango laughed, "You know, she came up to Kagome and me today. And she said, she was pregnant with your child. I didn't know if I should believe it or not. It's a good thing Sesshomaru was there. I would've killed her right there."

Miroku started to cry. "Sango, trust me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Really I didn't. Please, just give me another chance." He begged for forgiveness.

Sango thought for a second. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry Miroku. I'm gonna have to think about that. I don't know if I can trust you." She started to cry. "I'm gonna have to sleep somewhere else tonight. I'll go over to Kagome's." Miroku shook his head.

Sango grabbed the phone and called her friend. "Hey can I come over and maybe spend a few nights there?"

"Yeah sure. You really need to get away for awhile. Come over any time, the door's always open for you." They hung up. Sango ran to the bedroom to pack her things.

"Sango, don't go. Please. Accidents happen." Miroku said begging her not to leave.

"Miroku, I don't know if I can trust you anymore. It's not the fact that you got someone pregnant. It's the fact that it's my worst enemy. Not to mention you didn't like her at all before and you didn't tell me after you knew." She said, crying and trying to wipe her tears while packing up her things.

"Please. Sango, at least let me leave. You should stay here." He said starting to cry. Sango finished packing. They said goodbye. Miroku watched as she got in her car and drove away.

After she was out of sight Miroku sank into the couch. _Oh my god. What have I done? I shouldn't have gone. I knew I should've stayed home. _Just then the phone rang.

Miroku let the machine get it.

'Hey. It's Ayame. Sango, I heard the good news. Anyway congrats on the baby. You and Miroku must be very proud. Call me back as soon as you get this! Bye.'

_Baby? Sango's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? _ Miroku thought for awhile. It's been about an hour since Sango left. Miroku was getting worried. No one called, from Inuyasha's house yet. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

"Hey. Just so you know, Sango made it here. She said she's gonna leave you only for a few days. I'm sorry, man. That it had to come to this." Inuyasha said.

Miroku was in silence for awhile. "Inu, what do I do? I fucked up. And I don't know how to fix this."

Inuyasha just sighed. "I'm sorry Roku. It's something you both have to do. You know I'm with you but I'm also with Sango on this one."

"Oh. Inuyasha? Did Sango tell you that she was pregnant?"

"Yeah. She tell you already?" He answered.

"No. Ayame called and left a message for her. How come she never told me?" Miroku asked.

"She said she was gonna tell you. When the time was right. She said on your vacation." He answered back. "Oh and Miroku. I'm happy for the baby and all but I'm starting to think Sango doesn't wanna be in the relationship anymore."

Miroku sighed. "What? She said that? Well I guess… if that's what it's gotta be, then…. I guess there's nothing to do." He started to cry.

"Dude, don't cry. I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm here for you." Inuyasha said.

"Alright. Well I gotta call in work and tell them I'm not coming in so bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

_Well… life has its plans. And I have mine. _Miroku started to think.

**Sorry it was so short. I will try to post longer chapters.**


	3. Wow

Now this is chapter 3. Please read and review.

"Kagome. Do you think I should stay with him?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"Well. It was a mistake. And you know that. But you're not sure if you can trust him again." She answered.

Sango sighed. "Well it's not that he slept with another woman. It's because he did it with my worst enemy, and he never liked her. And not to mention he didn't tell me after he knew she was pregnant." She sighed again. "I never told you this before but he cheated on me before back in High school and again after we were engaged. But he never actually slept with them, as far as I know." Kagome then sighed. Just as Inuyasha walked in the living room.

"Well I talked to Miroku." He said.

"And?" Sango asked.

"He said, he wishes there was something he could do to change everything. And he knows that you're pregnant." Inuyasha answered as he sat down on the couch in between Sango and Kagome.

"What? But how?" Kagome asked.

"I guess Ayame called and left a message." He answered. "Also he sounded a little depressed."

Sango sighed. "He hurt me so bad. It felt like a stab in the heart and a bullet through the head. All at the same time." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sango. I'm always here for you. You know that. No matter what happens." Kagome said.

"Me too. You're like a sister to me." Inuyasha said. Sango smiled a little.

"Thanks guys." She said.

A few months passed, and Sango was getting bigger. She was now 4 months pregnant. She and Miroku had not gotten back together, mainly because Miroku got drunk again one night and Sango went to check with him and found him in bed with another woman.

"**Sango! I'm sorry. I was so drunk. I hardly remember anything." Miroku shouted. **

"**I've had it Miroku. I tried to get back with you and you bang some random chick you meet at the bar." Sango said as she walked out the door. **

"Well I guess we're better off living with Kagome and Inuyasha." She said, talking to her belly.

"You ready, Sango?" Kagome asked. She and Sango were getting ready to get Sango's ultrasound done. They were finally gonna find out the gender of the baby.

"Yeah. I sure hope it's a girl. I always wanted a girl. But I'll be happy with a boy." She said happily.

"Inuyasha?! You coming?" Kagome asked up the stairs.

"Um. I don't know. Does Sango really want me to go?" He asked jokingly.

Sango then shouted, "I don't care. I think you should come." Inuyasha came down the stairs.

He smiled and grabbed his keys. "Ok. Let's go."

On the way to the hospital, they passed Miroku's house. "Hey do you wanna stop and see if Miroku wants to come? I mean it's his baby." Kagome asked Sango. She shook her head. She also noticed there was no car in the driveway. And he never parks in the garage.

………….

"Koga. I need your help man." Miroku said walking into his office.

"Miroku I told you already, I'm not a marriage counselor I'm only a therapist." Koga said,

"Yeah, but you can probably help me." Miroku said. Koga shook his head.

"I'm a therapist to help teenagers at school like with their grades and such. Just not with an office at a school. I have my own office here. I would like to help you but I can't I'm sorry." Koga said turning away from his friend. Miroku sighed. Then he drove off back home.

When he got home he checked the messages on the machine. One message was from Kira. Which he deleted right away. Then he started to cry. He popped a few pills in his mouth and lay down on the couch.

….

When they arrived at the hospital, Sango couldn't help but stare at all the mothers and their children. Kagome couldn't help but stare either. Inuyasha took a double glance. The truth was, he wasn't ready to have kids. But he promised one day he and Kagome will have their own, when they're done helping Sango raise her's for a few months.

They had to sign in at the check in desk and wait a couple of minutes. As they waited, Sango wanted to play with one of the children there. She wanted to get use to the feeling of playing with a child. The parents smiled.

"Excuse me miss? Are you expecting?" The mother of the child asked.

Sango smiled. "Yeah. I'm actually here to find out the gender." She said.

The mother smiled. "Yeah. It's a wonderful feeling. The best part is seeing the smile on a child's face just brighten up." Sango smiled at this.

Then the doctor came out.

"Sango Houshi." The doctor called.

Sango rose up. "Good luck." The mother said. Sango just smiled. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in right behind Sango.

Sango hopped onto the bed. "Ok. Sango lean against the back please. Thank you."

Sango looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled. They could tell she was excited. They were kind of excited too. They smiled back.

The doctor took out some blue gel and put it on the rod and gently put in on Sango's belly. Sango shivered because it was cold. But the coldness only lasted about 2 seconds.

The inside of Sango's womb showed up on the monitor. The doctor gently moved the rod.

"See right there? You can see the head, and the legs and there's nothing in between so congrats to your baby girl." She said with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as well. Sango was extremely happy.

On the ride home, Sango called all her friends to tell them the news. The only person she didn't tell was Miroku.

"You know. I think you might wanna tell him that it's a girl. He might get curious." Kagome said. Sango shrugged.

They got back home around 3pm. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" Kagome asked Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango shrugged. "I don't care, Anything will feed me and my little girl." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"Do you want Chinese?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He nodded. She was about to call when Inuyasha took the phone.

"I'll call. You talk to Sango. Besides I need to make another call after." He said. She just nodded and headed towards the living room.

After Inuyasha called delivery he then called Miroku.

"Hey Miroku it's me. When you get this message please call me back." _Damn where the hell is he?_

After hours the Chinese food came and they ate. After dinner they all decided to watch a movie. Half way through the movie, Sango got tired and fell asleep. Inuyasha carried her to her room then came back down stairs to watch the rest of the movie.

Just then the phone rang. Inuyasha ran to get it.

"Hello? Yeah. OH MY GOD! Is he ok?" Inuyasha hang up the phone. "Kags, I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Where are you going?" She asked worried. Inuyasha hurried to put on his jacket and shoes.

He sighed. "Just promise you'll be in bed. You need to sleep I don't want you to worry too much." Kagome stared at him with worry in her eyes. "Miroku was in a car accident. I guess he took some pills, probably something he's not suppose to take before driving and he was on his way to our house when he hit another car, Koga's and that was Sesshomaru on the phone. So I gotta go." He kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door.

**Please review. **


	4. Best Friends

**Sorry if everything seemed rushed and if you were confused at any point. If you have any questions, please ask. Anyway this is chapter 4. **

"What were you doing? Taking meds then going out for a drive?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged.

"I thought they wore off." He answered. Koga laughed.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what he was doing he was probably driving over to see Sango and after seeing her he was probably gonna kill himself." Koga said.

"Was not! The first part but not the second." He said. Just then Inuyasha came in.

"Ok. So I'll bring Miroku home seeing that Koga's car is fine. No one was really hurt by the look of it." Inuyasha said. Miroku thanked him and they drove off.

……

"Miroku. What are you doing? I'm sorry but she doesn't want you in her life at the moment." Inuyasha said. Sorry for his friend.

Miroku shook his head. "She didn't even give me another chance."

"MIROKU! Yeah she did. But you were drunk and fucking some random chick you found at the bar." Inuyasha shouted. "Anyway we're here. Get out, and leave Sango alone. I'm sorry but if you keep-"

"I killed her." Miroku said quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "What?!"

"I killed her." He said again.

"You killed who?!" Inuyasha shouted, eyes wide.

"Kira. I killed her." He said.

"Miroku! Are you serious?!" He asked shocked.

Miroku turned to his friend. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Inuyasha's eyes got wide again.

"Ah," Miroku clutched his head. "Oh my god! I killed someone! Ah. Help me!!" He started screaming. Then started freaking out. "AHH! I see her! She's right there!"

"Miroku. MIROKU! Stop you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. Miroku! Knock it off. Calm down you're hallucinating." Inuyasha shouted. Miroku then collapsed on the ground. "Miroku!" Inuyasha started to panic. He grabbed his cell and called Sesshomaru and Koga. "Yeah come over to Miroku's house right NOW."

They arrived as soon as possible.

Miroku had gained conscious again when they got there. "Ahhh! She's dead!"

"Who's dead?" Koga asked.

"Kira. The girl he got pregnant. He thinks he killed her." Inuyasha answered. "And before I called you he saw hallucinations and collapsed."

"We need to get him to a Mental Hospital." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stared in shock.

"What? But we can't. He's my best friend." Inuyasha said.

"We have no choice." Koga said. He and Sesshomaru picked him up and carried him into the car. "Inuyasha. You can go back home if this is too hard for you." Koga said. Inuyasha nodded. And he drove off.

……….

Inuyasha didn't get home until 2 in the morning. When he walked inside he expected Kagome to be up but she went bed like he told her to. He crept up the stairs and checked on Sango. She was sound asleep. He smiled a bit nearly crying.

He closed the door and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He lay down slowly. Very careful not to wake Kagome. He did it successfully.

However it wasn't until 6 hours later everyone was awake. Inuyasha hadn't told them anything yet. The phone rang. Inuyasha ran to pick it up. Kagome and Sango were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast so Inuyasha went into the living room so they couldn't hear.

"Inuyasha? It's Koga. If you're wondering about Miroku. He's here in the asylum. Right now he's being tested. He should be done in about an hour. You're on the visitor's list so you can visit. As well as Kagome and Sango. " He said. Inuyasha just sighed.

"Thanks, Koga." Inuyasha said. And he hung up. He joined Sango and Kagome eating breakfast.

"Hey, Kags I need to talk to you for a second alone, after breakfast." He said. Kagome nodded. _I hope it doesn't involve Miroku dying. _

……

"Let me go, please." Miroku said to one of the workers. He turned around.

"Miroku, I'm afraid we can't do that." He said.

Miroku looked at his name tag. "Lance, if I must say something, let me know. I don't wanna be in here."

Lance stared at him. "Miroku, you can't leave. You have to be here for a few weeks. That is until we figure out what to do with you or someone comes and checks you out of here."

Miroku sighed. Just then Sesshomaru walked in with Koga. Even though Koga worked as a teen counselor and Sesshomaru worked as head officer, they worked together.

"Ok, Miroku. The three of us need to talk." Sesshomaru said, the three of them walked into a room. They all sat down.

"Miroku, listen. If you don't tell us anything within the next few weeks you're here," Sesshomaru sighed. "We're gonna keep you longer than planned and you may end up in jail."

Miroku looked down. "It was just an accident." He said softly.

"What was that?" Koga asked.

"It ALL was an accident! I didn't mean to do ANYTHING!_ She's_ dead. And I KILLED her!" He started freaking out. Sesshomaru and Koga tried to calm him down. He clutched his head, and started to cry.

"Miroku, tell us what is it? Tell us. We need to know _everything._" Koga said.

Miroku started to get frustrated. "I_ killed_ her. I'm a _bad_ person. And now she wants me dead. She's RIGHT there!! Get her away!" He shouted. "I need to get out of here!" He stood up.

"Miroku. We know you killed her. But we know it was by accident. You must've been drunk or something. Charges were put up by her family and friends. We're trying to fight this now. We'll explain everything." Miroku was back on the ground, crying.

"Sorry buddy." Koga slipped a needle into his arm and ejected some sort of liquid into his arm. Miroku calmed down and passed out.

They put him on a hospital bed and turned on the lights. He was strapped down. Doctors came in to examine him.

Minutes later he woke up screaming. "AHH! I'm gonna die. Please save me!" And he started thrusting his head back and forth but he couldn't move. _AHHH. They're gonna kill me. They're trying to kill me. _He thought.

Koga and Sesshomaru, along with the doctors were watching through the window. "Should we go in?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. It's the only way to prove if he has an illness or whatever." They watched as Miroku tried to break through the straps. He then broke one.

"She's just as I killed her! She wants me dead. She has more friends with her." He shouted, he started to kick he loose leg and head.

"Get him out of there!" Lance shouted. "He's just hallucinating. You can't test him now."

Sesshomaru signaled someone to go in and bring Miroku back to his room. He was quiet from then on.

……

After breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room, Sango went to the bathroom.

"Kagome. Last night. Miroku, he started freaking out. He said he killed Kira. And he started going crazy. Then passed out." He started. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Poor Miroku. What did Sesshomaru and Koga do?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed, hugged Kagome then said, "They took him to the Mental Hospital. I think we can visit him soon."

Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her again. "I wonder how Sango would take it." Inuyasha looked at her.

"I need to call Sesshomaru." Inuyasha then walked back in the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. It's me." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Hey, listen. Miroku really did kill Kira. But it was an accident. He was drunk and I guess he ran over her with his car. Friends and family are pushing charges against him. But I'll pay for it. He's actually asleep right now. But he'll wake up soon."

"Hmm. Can I come and see him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, yeah. Actually I was gonna call you. Miroku's been freaking out. But maybe if you talked to him, then maybe he'll calm down."

"Ok. I'll be over there soon." Inuyasha said and at that they hung up their phones.

"Kagome. I'm gonna go see Miroku. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She waved to him. Sango then came out of the bathroom.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" She asked Kagome.

"He went to- Sesshomaru's." She said. Sango just smiled. They both sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

……

Miroku was awake sitting in a chair facing the wall.

"He was like this for an hour now." Koga said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. He didn't wanna see his best friend like this.

"He hadn't said anything since we tried testing him." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned to him. Sesshomaru sighed. "We're gonna try testing him again. That's why we need you here." Inuyasha nodded.

Minutes later Miroku was put in a room with wires hanging off of him.

Inuyasha was sitting across from him. "Miroku. Hey buddy."

Miroku just stared at the ground.

"Miroku, it was an accident. Listen, I can't get you out of here. I have something to tell you. Sango is having a girl. But I don't think she wanted me to tell you." Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked up. "Inuyasha…I….._see her_."

Inuyasha was confused. "See who?" Sesshomaru, Koga and other doctors were listening through the monitors from the room.

"Kira. And her friends, I _killed_ _them_. But _they_ won't go _away_. This was all a _mistake_." He said.

Inuyasha nodded. "And is she here now?" He asked. Miroku nodded starting to freak out again.

"She's here. She wants to kill me like everyone else." He said.

Inuyasha stared at him in confusion. "Who's trying to kill you?"

Miroku stared at him. "Everyone here." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No one is trying to kill you." Inuyasha said, getting out of his chair.

"Of course you're gonna say that. You're on their side. You're gonna kill me too." Miroku said back.

Inuyasha walked towards Miroku. "No get away from me!" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku. Let anyone who can help you." He said and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "It's no use. He's gone insane, Lance put him in his room." He did so. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and Koga. "Can you two come back later? We have to inject him with some kind of medicine that might calm him down."

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru knew it was hard for him to watch his best friend like this.

"If we don't do it soon, then he might kill himself. We tested his blood and he could lose his mind any minute. He could, injure not only himself but someone else too." Koga said to Inuyasha.

……

Inuyasha arrived back home around 1pm. Kagome ran to him when he entered.

"Where's Sango?" He asked as he pecked her on the lips.

"She felt tired so she's taking a nap." She answered back.

Inuyasha stared at the ground. "Kagome, Miroku is sick." Kagome had questioned look on her face. "He might die."

"What? How?" Kagome asked, in a sad voice.

"They tested his blood and said he could lose his mind any second. And before that happens they need to inject some medication into his system to calm him down for a month or two then test him again." He answered.

Kagome started to cry. "Oh Inuyasha! I hope they can help him." He hugged her. He hated to see her cry.

…….

Miroku was sitting alone in his room, sitting in the chair facing the blank wall.

It has been a few hours since Inuyasha left. By this time it started getting dark. It was almost 9pm.

Miroku was fast asleep. Sesshomaru called Inuyasha.

"You can here now. But hurry please." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha, on the other line, said he'll be there.

A half hour later he arrived.

Sesshomaru gave him a needle. "You and Koga go in there. Be careful not to wake him. One of you hold him down if he does wake up and the other inject it into his arm."

Koga and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha really didn't wanna do this, but he had no choice.

They walked into the room and Miroku was stirring in his sleep.

"Ok I'll hold down him and you inject it." Koga said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.

As Inuyasha put the needle in his arm, Miroku woke up screaming. "NOOO! Stop trying to kill me!!" He shouted.

"Miroku please just go to sleep. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he watched his friend fall unconscious. Koga and Inuyasha left the room.

"Ok Inuyasha, you can go home now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

As he left he couldn't help but feel guilty. How could he do that? To his best friend?

**Please review. **


	5. Run

Chap 5. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing.

Inuyasha arrived home around 11pm. No one was awake. He went upstairs and fell asleep.

Another 2 months passed and Sango was now 6 months pregnant.

Miroku was still in the hospital.

Inuyasha got nervous when the hospital stopped calling. It's been weeks since the last call. And that was the call to have Inuyasha inject his friend.

Sango still didn't know about Miroku yet.

Inuyasha was reading a book on the couch when the phone rang. He quickly jumped to answer it. "Hello?" he said.

"Inuyasha? Miroku, he, he murdered someone this morning. It was actually another patient." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry to do this on you. But we might have to kill him." Inuyasha had tears coming down his face. Then there was silence. "Inuyasha? Are you still there?"

"Yeah." He sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "Ok. If it's for the best of things. Just don't ask me to do it." He said and hung up.

"Don't ask you to do what?" He turned to see Kagome and Sango there.

"Kagome, you and I need to talk, privately." Sango nodded and went up stairs.

"What is it?" She asked worried. She saw that Inuyasha was crying.

"Kagome. I don't know if we should tell Sango this. I'm not sure if I wanna tell you nor keep it in my mind. Miroku killed another patient at the hospital and they wanna kill him." Inuyasha hugged Kagome.

Kagome felt her self cry. They both sat down at the kitchen table for an hour. Just then Sango came back down stairs. "Guy's are you done talking, what's wrong?" She noticed they were crying. They wiped their tears quickly.

"Sango. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said giving her a hug. Sango was confused.

Kagome also gave her a hug.

"Sorry about what?" She asked confused. She looked towards Kagome and then to Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then back to her. "Ok, Sango. Sit down." Inuyasha said.

She sat down as did they. "Sango, I didn't tell you this but Miroku-" the phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up. "WHAT?!" he hung up the phone. "Kagome. He broke out."

Sango looked towards Inuyasha. "Who broke out?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku was put in the hospital. The mental hospital. And he just escaped."

"Well we need to help find him." Kagome said. Sango stood up.

They all got in the car. "Exactly how long has he been in the hospital? And why didn't anyone tell me? And how did it happen?" Sango asked. Kagome was driving so Inuyasha could talk to Sango.

"He was in for about 2 and a half months. It was actually the day you found out the baby's gender. He was in a car accident. Koga was the one he crashed into. They were both fine. I got the call from Sesshomaru. He had me bring Miroku home. And when I brought him home he freaked out. He said he killed Kira. Then he collapsed." He could tell Sango was getting upset but she wanted him to continue.

"Sesshomaru and Koga decided to bring him to the hospital. After a night they asked me to come and talk to him. He said he had also killed Kira's friends and he thought everyone at the hospital was gong to kill him. He went through 3 tests. Sesshomaru asked me to inject him with some medication, and trust me, being hi best friend, it was heartbreaking. And he thought I was gonna kill him when I put the needle in." Inuyasha's eyes started to water. "And the look in his eyes. He looked like he was gonna cry. This morning Sesshomaru called and said he killed a patient. And now, now they wanna kill Miroku."

Oh no. Now what's gonna happen? Please review!!


	6. Through The Head

Chapter 6. Grab a tissue if you are Miroku lover. Oh and by the way this was inspired by real life events with my family.

Sango started to cry. "And I'm guessing the reason he broke out was because they tried to kill him. And to think of it, they didn't ask if we wanted to see him one last time." Inuyasha was crying. Kagome stopped the car crying as well.

They were across Miroku's house. Kagome noticed the door was broken and the windows were shattered. "Guys, look."

They all looked. "Maybe he's home." Inuyasha said, hoping.

They got out of the car. Sango was nervous. She was following behind them slowly.

Inuyasha was the first one in the house. He noticed everything was a mess. Sesshomaru and Koga came in after.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry we tried to inject him before asking you to see him once more. But he ran off and we guessed he'd be here." Sesshomaru took out his gun. "He could be anywhere waiting so he can kill us."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think he'd kill us."

Just as they walked through the living room, into the kitchen, Inuyasha saw a note on the table.

"Sesshomaru, Koga, guys! There's a note here." Inuyasha shouted praying that it wasn't the kind of note he thought it was. Everyone came over to him, even Kagome and Sango.

Sango's eyes started to water when she saw the note. She was also hoping it wasn't a suicide note. "No. No it can't be. Please, don't let it be." She started to cry, Kagome hugged her friend.

Inuyasha read it aloud:

"_To my friends and family:_

_I am sorry for all the trouble. Inuyasha you're a very good friend. As well as Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga and even Ayame and Rin. You're the best friends anyone could ask for. Sango, I love you with all my heart. I'm very sorry. I wish there was a way to go back in time, to stop it from happening….but we can't. I want to wish you and the baby happiness. I love you all. _

_~Miroku_

_PS. Remember me as I was before the 'accident". _

Everyone started to cry. Sango was the worst though. "Oh my god. I can't believe he's dead." She shouted, crying. Kagome hugged her friend as did everyone else.

"You know he may have written that just before we got here. He can still be alive, but we need to hurry if we wanna find him." Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, hoping, praying. Just then they heard a gunshot. They all ran to the sound came from, Miroku's bedroom.

Miroku was on the floor, dead. He was wearing his tux. The tux he wore when he and Sango got married. Sango screamed, and had tears falling down her face. Kagome grabbed her and held her.

There was a hole in his head. He had a gun in his hand. He shot himself. Sesshomaru examined his body. He found a note in his pocket.

"Guys! There's another note here." Sesshomaru tried hard not to cry but he had tears coming down his face. He read the note aloud:

"_Sango, _

_I had your name printed on the bullet, so people will know; you're the last thing that went through my head. _

_I love you,_

_Miroku. 3"_

Sango stared and cried some more. Kagome held her tighter, as did Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at the blood on the floor. The spots were in the shape of hearts. Sesshomaru looked over at Sango and went over to join the 'group hug'. An hour passed and they remembered where they were. They all broke out of the hug. Sango crawled over to Miroku, she kissed him on the cheek and stood up, with the help of Kagome. Sesshomaru called an ambulance and the rest of the station.

They took Miroku's body to the hospital to clean him up and to take the bullet out of his head.

Sango let them take him away.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha went home. As did Sesshomaru and Koga.

…….

It's been about 3 more months since Miroku died. Sango was still living with Inuyasha and Kagome. Now that Sango was 9 months pregnant, Kagome stayed home from then on to help her.

"Kagome, I'm going to work now." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome nodded.

"Bye." Kagome said, she watched him leave.

Since Miroku's death, Sango and Kagome went to the cemetery to start and end their day.

"Kagome, I'm gonna go to the cemetery." Sango said to her. Kagome nodded and grabbed her keys. "Please, by myself."

Kagome stared questioning her. "But what if you fall into labor? It can happen any time now." Sango shook her head.

"I promise you. I will not fall into labor." She said with a smile.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "Ok. But bring your cell phone. Just in case." Sango grabbed her cell, and smiled. She got in her car and drove off.

_Should I follow her? She's really in no condition to be driving. _Kagome thought.

I know these are short. Do you think they're a little rushed? If it is please let me now, maybe I can make you understand if you're confused.


	7. New Life

Chapter 7. It's not over yet.

When Sango arrived at the cemetery, she noticed Inuyasha. He was on the ground by Miroku.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. You stupid idiot! Why? Why'd you have to kill yourself?!" Inuyasha started to cry and punching the ground. Sango saw him.

"Inuyasha? I thought you went to work." Sango said approaching him. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah but I thought I'd stop be here to visit Miroku." He said with his head down. He watched as Sango placed a black and purple rose on the stone.

"They were his favorite colors, and his favorite flower." She said with her head down. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her, and prayed together.

"You know, he really cared for you. Even though he did cheat, he said to me that, you were the one he wanted. He also said that if anything happened to him, he wanted me to protect you and care for you." He said. Sango smiled. He hugged her. He really loved her, as a sister. And she loved him almost as much as her brother.

"I miss him." She said upsettingly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh, I'll be right back, there's someone else I wanted to see." Inuyasha turned and started to head 7 rows back. Sango watched him. She knew where he was going. She followed. He smiled.

"Mom. Dad. Here I am. I'm successfully married. I have a wonderful group of friends." He said. Sango smiled. His parents have died when Inuyasha was real small. He was about 4 or 5, that's how long Sango and Inuyasha knew each other. Their families were best of friends.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, I am very thankful to have a friend like Inuyasha. He is one of the best guy friends I have ever had." She said. He smiled again and prayed. Just as they were about to leave Sango yelped.

"Oh my god! Sango, what's wrong." He asked trying to help her.

"Ah, my water broke." She shouted. Inuyasha helped her up. "Quick, call Kagome!" Inuyasha nodded and did what he was told.

"Kagome? Yeah, we're at the cemetery. Sango's falling into labor. Meet us at the hospital." Inuyasha said and without another word, they both hung up.

Kagome rushed out of the house.

..........

"Oh my god!" Sango screamed in pain. Inuyasha looked at her. "Oh my god, can you drive any faster?!" She shouted.

Inuyasha was kinda scared of Sango. "I'm trying."

"Well, TRY HARDER!!" She shouted. Inuyasha quickly did as he was told.

It wasn't long until they reached the hospital.

Inuyasha and Sango rushed into the hospital.

The doctors ran over to them. "Sango Houshi." Inuyasha told them. The doctors nodded. Kagome got there before they entered the delivery room. "Kagome."

Sango was now in more and more pain. "Kagome, Inuyasha. You can watch the birth." They both nodded.

The doctors rushed her into the delivery room. Kagome and Inuyasha put on their hospital clothes. After the doctors put Sango into a birthing robe.

"Ok now Sango. What you're gonna have to do is raise you legs." The doctor said. Sango nodded and did it. "Son of a bitch. Sorry for my language. You're not dialed all the way." Sango put her head back, and she screamed in pain.

"Doctor!" The nurse shouted, "She's dilated enough now." The doctor nodded.

"Sango, ready to have the baby delivered?" Sango nodded. "I see the head."

Kagome, wanted to see it. The doctors had set up mirrors so they can see from where they were. "Oh my god that's beautiful." She said. She turned to Inuyasha. "Don't you think so?"

Inuyasha saw it and passed out. Kagome looked at the nurse next to her.

"It happens almost all the time." She smiled at Kagome.

"Ok Sango, I see the shoulders, I need you to do a few more BIG pushes." The doctor said. Sango's face was all sweaty so Kagome dabbed it with a cloth. Finally Sango gave one more big push and the room was filled with a loud cry, a new life, was now here.

Kagome gave Sango a smile and a pat on the back. The doctors quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped it with a pink blanket. "Congrats. You are now a mother of a baby girl." The doctor said, gently placing her in her mother's arms.

Sango looked at her new baby girl. "She's so beautiful." She said softly. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah she is very beautiful. I'm happy for you." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha then woke up. "Inuyasha, come here." He walked over.

"Wow. She is beautiful." He said as he put hi arm around Kagome's waist. "After seeing Sango's, I think I wanna start." Kagome looked at him and kissed him.

"Guys. We have a problem, I never figure out a name yet." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to her.

"You didn't think of anything? What about before you were pregnant?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at the baby.

"Well, Miroku always said if he were to have a girl he'd want to name her, Sakura." Sango said. The baby started to move her fingers. They all giggled. "Ok, Sakura, is your name."

Just then a nurse walked, in. "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you came up with a name yet?" She asked. Sango looked at her daughter.

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura Houshi." She said, smiling.

The nurse wrote it down. "Mrs. Houshi, the father isn't alive is he?" She didn't mean to upset anyone. Sango shook her head. The nurse didn't write anything for father's name. Sango noticed.

"Wait. He may not be alive. But if you don't mind can you put his name down anyway?" The nurse nodded. "His name was Miroku Houshi."

The nurse wrote it. "Now, it's time for you're first breast feeding. I'm sorry but you two have to leave." The nurse said, turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. They both nodded. Before they left, they hugged Sango.

The nurse opened up Sango's roe at the top. She took the baby and placed her mouth on the nipple. And in a few seconds she started sucking. "Remember to hold her gently, and make sure you keep her on the nipple." Sango nodded. The nurse then left.

"Sakura, I love you." She said to her daughter. She smiled. "You know, you're gonna look a lot like your father." She was careful not to be loud. Minutes later the nurse came back in.

"Ok, we made it clear that you can go home in a week." The nurse started, "Nothing is wrong, it's just we need to have the both of you tested." Sango nodded. The nurse put Sakura into a crib-like bed next to Sango. Soon Sango was asleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha knew they had to leave. "You two can come back tomorrow around 2 in the afternoon to see her." The nurse said. They nodded, and they left.

……..

"I'm so happy for Sango. But I feel a little sad for them. I mean Sango has no husband and the baby has no father." Kagome said as she got in bed with Inuyasha.

"Technically she'll always have a father, just not in reality. And I can be here for her, when she needs it." Inuyasha said and then kissed Kagome passionately. And the rest of the night went on.

…..

A week passed by and Sango was coming home that day. Kagome was very excited. She had even called everybody, to come at their house.

And everyone was there. It was a 'welcome home' kind of thing for Sango and Sakura.

Rin and Ayame had helped Kagome with a banner that read, "IT'S A GIRL!" and there were other smaller banners that read, "Welcome home, Sakura." And "Welcome home, Sango" and of course, "Congrats, Sango."

Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha were in the kitchen, sitting at the table. "So, Inuyasha? You gonna have one now?" Sesshomaru joked around.

Koga laughed, "You did say when Miroku has his first child, you'd have yours after." The two guys laughed harder. Inuyasha's face was red. He got up.

"I gotta go get Sango now." He said. Kagome saw that he was leaving and nodded.

……

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Sango as they started to leave. Sango nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha bought a baby seat for Sakura, before she was born that way, they wouldn't worry. They all had one in each car. Sango put her in the seat and got in the back with her.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Sakura through the rearview mirror. He smiled as he saw Sakura suck on Sango's finger. Her eyes were open a bit but the nurse said it would take another few hours 'til they're fully open.

"She looks like you." Inuyasha said. Sango smiled. "She has you're eyes." Sango nodded.

"She also has Miroku's hair." She said smiling.

Yeah definitely a bit rushed. So if you're confused let me know. Review!


	8. The Truth

It's still not over. Please review.

Chapter 8.

Kagome watched out for Inuyasha's car. She saw it coming up the road. "They're coming into the driveway now."

Everyone was very anxious to see the baby. Kagome felt kind of bad because they never through her a baby shower, she said she didn't want one. Kagome though insisted everyone bring something for Sakura and Sango.

…….

Inuyasha got out of the car first and went around back to help Sango. "Thank you." She said. Sango held Sakura close to her body, covered in a pinkish purple blanket with teddy bears on it.

Inuyasha walked Sango to the door and opened it. Sango saw that their friends were there. Sango smiled at the banners but then she felt a little upset that Miroku wasn't here to see the little treasure he has made.

"She's so beautiful." Ayame and Rin said as they saw Sakura. Sango nodded and smiled.

"Sango, I'm sorry that I didn't have a baby shower. So I did this instead." Kagome said, smiling, hoping her friend wouldn't be mad. Sango smiled, she wasn't mad.

"It's ok Kagome." She said. Ayame and Rin smiled, and sat down on the couch next to their lovers.

"Ok, we all got you something." Kagome said, happily. "And the car seat isn't included, nor is the crib." She said.

Sango smiled. Ayame handed her gift to Sango. "Koga was a little picky on it." Koga glared at Ayame. Sango opened it.

"Wow. Thanks Ayame." She said. It was a set of baby toys. There was a rattle, a pink teddy bear, rubber ducky, and a few teething rings.

"Wait there should be a styled pacifier in there." Ayame said. Sango then found it. It was in the shape of a heart that could hold a picture. Sango smiled and hugged Ayame and Koga.

Rin gave Sango her present next. "Sesshomaru actually picked this out. I designed it though." Sango opened it.

"Oh my god. Thank you guys. She'll love this." Sango held out a white blanket (soft for the baby), it had pink bears and rocking horses on it, it also said her name on it. (Sakura not Sango.)

She hugged Sesshomaru and Rin. Then it was Kagome's turn. She handed her the gift.

Sango opened it. "Kagome, it's great." It was a bath set and baby bottles. The bath set included, soap, a baby towel, a few soft clothes and a soft toy, that the baby can chew. There was also a little tub to use for the first year.

She hugged Kagome and Inuyasha. "Thank you." She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. "You're welcome." They said at the same time.

Sango was happy to have such great friends to help her out.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kagome said, dragging out a few more pig boxes. "These are from all of us" It was a play pen, and a stroller.

Sango smiled. "Thanks everyone." She said. Everyone hugged her again. Then Sakura started to cry.

"Oh boy. It looks like someone is hungry." Sango said. She picked Sakura up and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. She then came back out and sat on the couch and started to feed her. Everyone watched.

After 10 minutes Sakura was asleep. Sango put her in her crib and came back downstairs.

She sighed. "Thanks again everyone." She said. Everyone nodded.

Sango put her head down. "Sango, we are all here for you. We all can help you with Sakura." Kagome said, putting her hand over Sango's. She nodded.

"I know. It's just, I wish Miroku was here to see her." She started to cry. Kagome rubbed her back.

"I know there's nothing we can say or do to help but, if there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask." Rin said as she was putting on her jacket. Sesshomaru nodded and gave her a hug. "Bye, guys." They said as they walked out the door.

Sango waved. Then Ayame and Koga stood up and headed for the door. "Bye Sango." Koga said as he walked out the door. Ayame gave Sango a quick hug and left.

"So, Sango? What do you want for dinner?" Kagome asked getting up off the couch.

Sango looked up, wiping the tears off her face. "It doesn't matter." Kagome nodded.

"Ok, so you're fine with Ramen?" She asked. Sango nodded. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

The 3 sat down and ate their dinner.

"Inuyasha, watch it. Don't eat us." Sango said watching him scarf down the Ramen.

Kagome giggled.

……….

A few weeks passed by. Sakura opened her eyes. Sango and Kagome have been playing with her. Sakura hadn't smiled yet. Sango's been trying to get her to smile.

Today when she woke up, she felt like today was the day to have her smile.

She took her out of her crib and took her downstairs, and placed her on a blanket on the floor. Sango sat down next to the blanket.

Kagome saw what she was doing and sat down next to her. "Do you think she'll smile today?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry. She will, just give it time." Kagome answered.

Sango placed a hand on Sakura's belly gently. Sakura just stared at her in the eyes. Sango smiled.

Baby's eyes aren't very steady, so they move back and forth.

She picked her up and rocked her. "C'mon smile." She said. Kagome smiled at this.

Inuyasha walked in the living room from the kitchen. He sat on the couch.

Sango held Sakura, and took her to the kitchen to grab a bottle and feed her.

After she was fed she fell asleep.

"Aww. Inuyasha, don't you want one too?" Kagome asked looking at him. He blushed.

"Well yeah I want one I really do. The thing is, is that honestly I don't think we're ready." Inuyasha answered. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha hugged her.

"I understand. We still need to help Sango." She answered.

Sango went upstairs and placed Sakura in the crib. She came back downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

The phone rang. Inuyasha got up to answer it. Sango and Kagome were watching a movie.

"Hello?" He asked. The person on the other line hesitated to talk. "Hello? Who is this?"

"I-it's Koga. I'm sorry I'm just having trouble believing this. Remember when Miroku said he murdered Kikyo and Kira?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Well it turns out they planned the murder. They aren't really dead. They're here at the station. We need you, Kagome and Sango to come down here." He said.

"Sure, we'll be down right away." They hung up. Inuyasha turned, "Kagome, we need to go to the police station. You too Sango. Koga says Kikyo and Kira aren't really dead." Kagome and Sango got up.

"What will we do about Sakura?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.

"We'll drop her off with Ayame." Sango nodded.

Sango ran upstairs to get Sakura.

They all got into the car.

They stopped by Ayame's house.

"Koga called and said you'd probably leave Sakura here." She said as she opened the door. Kagome and Sango nodded. "Bye guys." She said. They waved.

It wasn't long before they reached the police station.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango walked in.

Koga greeted them at the door. "Good, you made it. They're down the hall in the conference room." He turned to Sango. "This might be hard for you I mean with them planning this." Sango nodded.

"But I wanna go in. I wanna know why they did it. Because of them Miroku's dead!" She said. Koga understood. He was thinking none of them wanted to go in.

Koga lead them down the hall and into the room. They all entered.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango are here." Koga said to Sesshomaru. He looked over at Sango and frowned. He knew she didn't feel comfortable.

They all sat down in the chairs.

Sango glared at them. She wanted to strangle them right then and there. She didn't care who was watching. She wanted them dead.

"We're gonna ask Kikyo to leave the room for a minute. Koga you can take her out. Keep an eye on her and don't let her leave." Sesshomaru said. He threw a pair of handcuffs at Koga. He nodded and handcuffed her. They walked out the room and closed the door.

"Kira. Tell us why you did what you did. It really doesn't matter if it's the truth or not you're staying in jail for the rest of your life." Sesshomaru said, glaring at her.

Kira shrugged. She wouldn't talk. She looked away.

"Kira! Tell us. Why did you 'plan' your fake death?" He asked again. Kira looked towards Sango and smirked.

"It's all her fault." Kira said pointing to Sango. Sango looked like she was gonna have a nervous breakdown. Sesshomaru saw this.

"Sango, didn't do anything. You did." He said. Kira laughed.

"We did it for his own good. He was better off dead because he didn't love me." She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The world DOESN'T revolve around YOU. You had NO right, to fake your death." Sesshomaru said trying to be calm. Sango started to scream.

"Kagome, please take Sango into the hall?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"C'mon Sango lets go." She said. They both got up and left. "It's ok Sango." She pulled her friend into a hug.

…..

"Kira, you are selfish. There are plenty of men out there. You couldn't go after a single one. You had to go after some one who was happy with the woman he was with. Because of you, Sango left him. And not long ago he killed himself after being treated in a mental home." Sesshomaru said.

Kira's eyes widened. "He killed himself?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kira looked back down. "I-I didn't think he would kill himself. I thought he would just come back to me." She said. Inuyasha got up out of chair and swung a punch at her.

Sesshomaru didn't even stop him until there was blood on the ground.

"Ok, Inuyasha enough." Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru cuffed Kira up and brought her into her cell.

Sango stopped crying. It was Kikyo's turn to be questioned.

"Kikyo, why did you go along with the plan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kira, is my friend. I wanted her to be happy. Miroku was stupid, he deserved better than Sango." She said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You both were selfish not even thinking of others. He killed himself because of you two." He said.

"I didn't know he would kill himself. We thought he'd come to Kira." She said coldly.

"Again, you two are very selfish. Just so you know, you BOTH are trialed for murder. You are in jail for the rest of your lives. Meaning you are gonna DIE in jail. Do you know what that means? We are gonna prosecute you after a certain amount of days." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo's eyes got wide.

"You can't do that!" She shouted. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes I can and I will." He said.

He had assigned the two murders different cells. Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome sat in the car waiting for Sesshomaru and Koga to come out.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry you guy's had to find out this way. You know, Miroku was our friend as well. If I could do anything you know I would." He looked towards Sango. "I know it doesn't help, but I owe you anything you want. Just call." He said. Sango nodded.

They drove off.

They picked up Sakura from Ayame's house and drove to the cemetery.

They all got out and walked to Miroku's grave.

"Oh, Miroku. I miss you so much. Your baby was born not too long ago. She's a girl. I named her Sakura. She's not smiling yet. But I have a feeling she will soon." Sango said. She had her head down, holding Sakura. Sango turned to Sakura. "Sakura. This is your daddy." She said. Inuyasha had his head down as well. Kagome had her hand on Sango's shoulder.

It was starting to get late so they went back home.

When they got home it was almost 6pm.

Sakura was asleep so Sango took her upstairs to put her in the crib.

"I'm gonna make dinner now, what do you want?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up.

"Ramen." He said. Sango nodded and sat down next to Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and started to boil water. Inuyasha turned to Sango. "If we could go back and time to stop everything, you know I would." She nodded.

"I know." She said. She looked down. "I just wish, I stopped him from going or even Kira from coming to us." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome then sat down.

Just then the phone rang. Inuyasha got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha, it's Koga. You need to be at the Tokyo Cemetery. Miroku's grave was robbed." The voice said.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome and Sango looked at him. He turned.

"Inuyasha? You still there? Is Sango and Kagome in the room with you?" Koga asked.

"Yes. They're right here." He answered. Koga sighed.

"Well I'm on my way over now. I can swing by and pick you up. They need to know, especially Sango." Koga said.

"Alright. I'll … see you when you get here." Inuyasha said and hung up the phone. He turned to Kagome and Sango. "Koga's gonna stop by." He sighed almost crying. "Miroku's grave was robbed." Sango jumped up starting to cry.

"What?! Why would anyone do such a thing?!" She shouted. Kagome went to hug her.

Inuyasha turned on the TV.

'_In other news, Tokyo Cemetery had a grave robbed. Apparently the body of Miroku Houshi, 23, who has died of suicide, was stolen. Police and investigators are doing the best they can' the reporter said. _

_Then Sesshomaru was called over._

'_We are not sure who would do this, but we are trying to look for clues. Surrounding neighbors of the cemetery said they saw a suspicious looking man, dressed in black hanging around the area before dark. He was seen carrying a shovel.' He said. _

Inuyasha turned off the TV as Koga came to the door.

Inuyasha got up to answer it. "You ready? Oh and don't worry about the baby, I brought a babysitter for you." Koga asked. Then Ayame walked in.

"Go find him." Ayame said hugging Sango.

"Thank you, Ayame." Sango said hugging her back. Ayame tried to smile.

"Sure thing. Bye." She said. Then Koga, Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome ran out into Koga's car.

So yeah. The first 8 chapters. This is a long story. Anyway read and review.


	9. In Search Of

Ok so I lied. It's not gonna be Friday. I honestly didn't think I'd finish it. But here it is chapter 9. enjoy!

Somewhere….???

"You're a sick bastard you know that?" A woman said stepping out from a dark corner.

The man looked at her and smirked. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. The whole house was dim and only lit by candles. "Take the body. Examine it. Look for the jewel."

She stood there and stared. He turned to her with glowing eyes.

"Wench! Just tell me if he has his spiritual powers!" He screamed at her and left the room.

_Well then. Damn bastard._ She thought to her self. She walked closer to Miroku's dead body. She put her hands over his chest.

A smaller figure walked into the room.

The other woman turned. "I-I can't do this. That bastard."

"Kagura…don't…be…foolish." The small figure said. It walked closer to her.

"Kanna. Move. I'll do it." She pushed Kagura out of the way. "He's not the one."

"What? But I thought Naraku knew what he was doing." She said getting angry.

Naraku came walking back into the room. "Well? Is he the one?"

Kagura looked up and shook her head. Naraku then got an idea.

"What made you think he was the one who had it?" Kagura asked. Kanna and her looked at Naraku.

"He was a monk in is past life. Him and his former wife were lovers in the past as well. Along with a half-demon and a reincarnated priestess. They're all friends in this life time too. Someone in the group has the jewel." He said. He was getting annoyed.

"So an innocent man had died. It's your fault. You are so cold." Kagura said. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"And you don't even have a heart. You don't even know anything." He said. She walked out of the room and into a hall. "Kanna, take the body and do what ever you want with it."

……..

"Thank you very much." Sango said. The group had been out for hours searching for clues of the body's whereabouts.

The woman nodded. "I'm very sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask."

Sango nodded. The group turned around and headed back to the car.

"We're never gonna find him." Sango said. Kagome looked back at her.

"Sango. We can't give up. We're gonna find him." She said trying to calm Sango down.

Koga's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Koga, it's Sesshomaru. Where are you guys now?"

"Um we're on the border to Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? Ok, Koga listen to me. This is important. Kira and Kikyo are no longer in jail. Someone broke in to get them. Our watch team have a lead on where they were headed. It was Hong Kong. Be careful. If you see them report back here."

"Uh-huh. Ok. Bye." He hung up his phone. He looked through his rearview mirror and looked to Sango. "Kikyo and Kira were broken out of jail. They're in Hong Kong."

"What?! But how? What are we gonna do?" She asked. Kagome tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Sango. They'll go back to jail."

…….

Kanna stared at Miroku's body. _What does he want me to do with it? The bastard. The jewel would no longer be here because it was purified. Damn it. I know I'll revive him. That way the bastard can't be powerful and rule the world. _

She set her hands on his cold chest. _What's this? Something's still warm. What if he's not dead? What if he's just in a coma!? One shot in the head. One way to find out. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on the spirit world. "I am contacting the spirit world. If Miroku Houshi is around please say something." She concentrated.

The room turned pitch black. The only thing that was visible was her, the body and a figure shaped as a human.

"Are you Miroku Houshi?" She asked. The figure stepped closer to her and was more visible. It looked like Miroku.

He stood there with his eyes opened wide. "I am."

**Please review**.


	10. Memories

**Ok this is chapter 10. Please read and review. **

"Miroku Houshi. A-are you dead?" Kanna asked staring at him.

He shrugged. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. I don't know. I am here but I'm lying right there at the same time."

Kanna looked at him. "Your body is cold in he chest but warm in the head. You were shot in the head once. Tell me, did you do this yourself or was it someone else?"

"I don't know anything. I only know who I am and my life. Not my death." He said. She nodded.

"Close your eyes and try to remember as I go through your memory." She said. She put her hands over the body's forehead and tried to reach in for the memories."

She clenched a hold of Sango. "You were married to a beautiful woman." He smiled with his eyes still closed as he remembered.

"**Sango please. It was an accident." **

"**Please Sango don't leave."**

"**Sango…"**

Miroku started to cry. The memories were just to painful. Then he remembered that night…

_**I'm sorry Sango. I love you with all my heart. **_

"I remember I was in the kitchen in my tux. The one I wore at our wedding. I was at the table, writing a-a suicide note. But I don't remember-."

He started to remember more parts to that night…

"**Hello? Who's there? I have a gun…" **

**There was noting but quiet. Then footsteps were heard from the window. **

"I turned around. A-and there was a woman there. She was wearing a black robe over her head. She said, I shall never see Sango again."

***BANG* **

….

"So you were gonna kill your self. You were interrupted when you heard a noise from down stairs. You went to check, then you turned around." Kanna understood. She thought a minute. "So someone else killed you. But are you dead?"

Miroku looked at his body. "What are you anyway? Are you an angel or something?" He asked curiously. She shook her head.

"I'm nothing but a slave to a horrible man." She said. Miroku nodded.

"Why don't you leave him?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He'll take my soul away, just like he did with a little boy." She said. He nodded.

"How are you talking to me?" He asked finally.

She looked up. "I have that kind of power where I can talk to spirits only through their body. I can do other things too." She said. She felt his body once more. She chuckled once "I feel your heart beat."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Does that mean I'm alive?" He asked.

She nodded. "But I don't know how long we have. We certainly can't revive you right now. It's too dangerous. I'll have to take your body to my room or something, just to keep it safe from Naraku."

"Naraku?" Miroku asked.

Kanna nodded. "Naraku is the bad man who is my 'master'."

Miroku understood and closed his eyes. Kanna shut her eyes. "I'll talk to you again some other time."

Miroku nodded and with that, the connection to the spirit world and human world was gone.

"Kanna, who were you just talking to?" Kagura asked as she walked in the room.

"I was talking to no one." She said. She picked up Miroku's body and took him upstairs. Kagura shook her head and looked around the room.

……

"Here we are in Hong Kong. I don't think we'll get home tonight. I think we should find a hotel and sleep there tonight." Koga said. Everyone nodded.

They found a hotel and checked in. Sango and Kagome decided to get food so they don't have to eat at the restaurant.

"Who would take someone's body?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"There are sick people out there. His body can be anywhere's. Don't worry Sango we'll find him." She said. Sango tried to smile but couldn't.

Meanwhile in the same store…..

"Damn candles. Why can't I find the right ones?" Kanna asked while she was looking for certain candles.

"Maybe they're on the top shelf."

"Thank you-. HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" She screamed. Miroku was standing right next to her.

"Now that I'm a ghost I can do what ever I want and go where ever I please." He said. Just then he saw 2 women walk by. "Watch this." He went over to them and lifted up their skirts.

Kanna shook her head. "And you and your wife had a fight, because of that. That's one of the reasons why you're dead." She said getting annoyed. "You are very rude."

He shook his head. "Not when they can't see me." Kanna shook her head once again. He thought a minute. "Hey do you know if I can talk to other people through their minds?"

"I don't see why not-. HEY!" Miroku went over to one of the stores clerks.

"Hey you have a nice ass." He said. The woman turned around and slapped an old man.

"Fucking pervert!" She shouted.

Miroku was laughing really hard. Kanna grabbed her candles and headed down a food isle.

"Did you see that? Um Kanna? Where'd you go? Oh there you are. You know, this whole ghost thing is kinda cool. I could get used to this." He said. Kanna shrugged.

"You are stupid you know that." She said. She grabbed a box of cookies.

"Hmm. Hey is it possible for me to eat?" He asked. Kanna looked at him funny.

"Are you hungry? You're a ghost you're already dead." She said grabbing a box of juice.

"Hmmm." He said.

Just as they turned around the corner into another isle, he saw her.

"Oh my god. Kanna. It's her. Sango." He said. Kanna looked ahead.

"Sango? You're former wife? Real-. WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!" She shouted as Miroku was looking at other women.

Sango and Kagome turned to look at her.

Kanna chuckled. "Sorry. I'm talking to myself. I tend to do that. Hey, you're that woman who had her husband's body stolen. I'm so sorry."

Sango looked down at the ground. Kagome turned to Kanna.

"You know, you shouldn't say things in front of someone like that. It's upsetting." She said.

"You're right I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you doing? You're not gonna tell them I'm here with you are you?" Miroku asked. Kanna looked at him.

"Will you stop-. I SAID YOU DON'T NEED FOOD!!" She shouted. Miroku was looking at all the food.

"I didn't ask." Kagome said. Kanna turned and shrugged. Miroku came to Kanna with something in his hand. (Which would be floating in mid air and no one seems to notice.)

"Here. Give this to Sango. It's her favorite." He said. Kanna sighed.

"Here I don't like this food. Um Someone gave it to me. Sango might like it." She said. Sango took it and had a small smile on her face.

"This is my favorite kind of cookie. Thank you." She said. There was something written on the box. "Oh, did you know there was a message? And it's addressed to…me." She looked at Kanna and then at the message.

"M-message? I didn't know about a message. Miroku you idiot." She said. Sango shot her head up.

"Who gave this to you? Why does it say from Miroku? Who are you?" She asked getting upset.

"Nice one Miroku." She said quietly. "I-I hmm. My name is Kanna. For some reason, some random guy gave it to me. I had no clue about the message, Miroku? My cousin's name is Miroku, maybe he knows you? I don't know. Bye." She said and sprung down the isle.

"That was weird." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

**Thanks for reading and review. **


	11. Love

**This is chapter 11. **

"Why'd you do that?" Kanna asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I wanted her to know I love her." He said. Kanna sighed.

She walked over to the cashier and paid for everything.

Once they were outside, the two saw Sango and Kagome. "Look there they are again. Hey, do you think I can communicate by through you to Sango?" Kanna's eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." She said. He sighed.

"Oh well." He said.

…..

"Hey look, there's that weird girl again." Kagome pointed out. Sango looked over. Kanna looked up and waved.

"Are you going this way too?" She asked.

Kagome and Sango nodded.

"We can walk together. I live this way. Are you guys living here or visiting someone?" Kanna asked. Sango and Kagome didn't know what to say.

"No we're uh staying at a hotel. Um, Black Lagoon Hotel." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Really. I live in that big dark mansion on top of the hill across from it. By master owns it." She said.

"You are a slave?" Sango asked. Kanna looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"No it's ok." She said.

They started to walk together. "So how old are you anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'm 13 years old. I haven't been like this for a long time. I used to be silent, and pale. Now I have color and I'm loving life, so far." She said.

Kagome and Sango tried to smile. The truth was that she was just strange.

"Easy for you to say." Miroku whispered in Kanna's ear.

"Shut up." She said back.

Kagome and Sango turned to her. "You talk to your self a lot." They said.

"Heh. Yeah. Sorry about that." She said scratching the back of her head. She saw that Sango was looking at the ground. "Do you miss him?" Miroku's head perked up.

"Yes." Sango said. Miroku smiled. Kanna nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know that he's looking over you right now." Kanna said.

Sango looked at her. "Yeah. He probably is."

……

Then they reached the hotel. "Well I guess I better get home." Kanna said. She waved to Kagome and Sango. They stepped into the hotel and into their room.

Kanna turned and headed down the long path.

…..

"Kanna what took you so long?" Kagura asked. Kanna looked at her.

"What's it to you? I was at the store." She answered.

Kagura sighed. "Naraku won't like it knowing you were out longer than 2 hours." She said. She sighed. "The bastard is always looking for clues of the Shikon jewel. He should never find it."

Kanna nodded. Then Naraku came into the room.

"Kagura, Kanna. I need you to go over to the hotel. There are 4 people staying in room, 230. I want you to go in and bring one out into the alley and kill them." He said.

Kanna's eyes widened. "But Naraku. Killing isn't gonna get the jewel." She said. He groaned.

"Don't be stupid. This is the only way to find clues." He said and exited the room. He came back a few seconds later. He tossed each of them a speaker phone for their ears so no one can see. "Take these and go. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I'm not doing any killing." Kagura said. Kanna sighed. Naraku let out an evil chuckle.

The two dressed in a black robe and were out the door.

…..

"And she gave me this box. It had a message on it. Read it." Sango said to Inuyasha and Koga.

"To Sango, I love you with all my heart. Love, Miroku? But how?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shrugged.

"And she kept talking to herself too. She was strange." Kagome added.

Inuyasha and Koga sighed. "Let's eat and try to forget about it." Koga said.

They all sat down and ate.

……

"Naraku said in room 230 there are 4 people but we need one." Kagura said. She sighed and turned to Kanna. "Kanna, go up into the room I'll stay here and wait for you to get me." She said and sat in a chair. She put down her hood and filed her nails.

Kanna sighed. "Lazy bitch. Doesn't wanna get her hands dirty."

Miroku appeared next to Kanna. "Do you want me to kick her?"

"No- Is this gonna be an ordinary thing with you?!" She asked. He chuckled.

"Sorry." He said. He turned to her. "You're not gonna kill anyone are you?"

"No, I'm gonna tell them to get out. Not just the one's in the room but everyone. Naraku is bound to send in more minions." She said. He nodded.

They went to the floor and followed the hall.

"Here it is 230. Hey you can see who's in the room. Go see if they're all in there." She said. Miroku nodded and went through the door.

He came back out. "Oh my god. It's Sango. She's with Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha." He said. Kanna looked at the ground.

She grabbed the handle of the door and walked in.

**Please review. Uh-oh. What's gonna happen NOW? **


	12. Naraku

**Thank you for all your reviews. This is chapter 12. **

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked staring at Kanna. She looked up. She still had her hood on so they couldn't see her face.

"I'm here to tell you to get out. It's too dangerous. Someone is gonna die in this room." She said. Inuyasha turned to Koga, Sango and Kagome.

"What are you talking about? If you don't leave I'll call security." Inuyasha said. Kanna noticed 2 people climb in through the window. She ran towards the group and jumped over them. She did kung-fu on the 2 robed figures from the window. They were knocked out cold.

"Jeez. What the hell was that?" Koga asked. Kanna stood up.

"I told you. You need to get out of here. NOW!" She shouted.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Kanna just stared at the ground.

"Just go!" She shouted. Inuyasha continued to stare.

Then the two robed figures stood up.

"Watch Out!" Koga shouted. Then Kanna was hit on the head. She fell to the ground, with her hood falling. Kagura was in the door way.

"It's the girl from the sore." Sango said.

"Do you work for Naraku?" Kagura asked the robed figure. The group turned around.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked. Koga then stood up.

"I have a right mind to call the police." He said, picking up his cell.

Inuyasha and the others looked to him.

"Yes. We work for Naraku. He has sent us to take one of these people. That girl." One of them said pointing to Sango.

Sango stood up. "What does Naraku want with me?"

"He wants your body." The other said. Kagura chuckled.

"Who are you?" She asked. One revealed themselves as Jaken, who appeared to be burnt in the face, severely, and he had dark green hair. He was not very tall but he was taller than a child. The other revealed themselves as Yura. She had black hair and she was rather pretty. Why would she be working for Naraku?

"Grab her!" Jaken shouted. Yura ran towards her. Inuyasha and Koga fought to keep Sango safe.

"Kagome, take Sango and run! We'll hold these idiots off. Take her far away from here!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome nodded and took Sango by her hand and ran.

Kagura ran after them.

…..

"You can't escape me!" Kagura shouted. Kagome and Sango kept running.

They ran into the lobby to be stopped by Naraku.

……

"Who is this Naraku guy, and why does he want Sango?" Koga asked. Yura chuckled.

"He believes she may hold the sacred jewel." Jaken said. He ran towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and he fought.

"You know I'm not in for hitting woman but if you don't leave I'll do it." Koga said to Yura. She smiled and punched him in the face.

"This'll be fun." She shouted. He then got the upper hand and pinned her down.

"Kanna. Kanna wake up. You have to save Sango." Miroku said to her. He was trying to shake her. She opened her eyes.

"Miroku? What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"You were hit pretty hard. You have to save Sango. Please." He said. She stood up and noticed the fighting.

"I can't get passed them like this." She looked around the room. She looked at the window then to the ceiling. "I know I get through the vents." She climbed into them without anyone noticing.

…..

"Now, now my dear. Don't fear me. All I want is for you to be quiet." Naraku said in a calm toned voice. He chuckled.

_Where is everyone? Why isn't there anyone here? This place was packed. _Kagome thought.

"If you're wondering where they all went, then your wasting your time. They're gone. No one is in the hotel except you." Kagura said. Kagome looked around.

"Come now. Let's go back to my mansion." Naraku said stepping closer to Sango and Kagome.

……

"Inuyasha, wake up. Inuyasha, oh c'mon man you have to get up." Koga said shaking his body.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What the-. Where'd they go?" He asked.

"They must have knocked us out and ran off." He answered looking around the room.

"Oh my god. Sango!" Inuyasha shouted standing up. "C'mon we gotta get going." The two ran out the door.

….

"No you can't take her." Kagome shouted. Naraku walked closer. At this time They were both surrounded by Kagura, Jaken, Yura and Naraku.

"We have no problem taking you too." Naraku said. He walked closer. He threw some stun spore dust in the air. Kagome and Sango fell to the ground unconscious.

**Thanks again. Please review. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I'm done with it. **


	13. Naraku's A Sick Man

**Here it is chapter 13. **

"What is Naraku looking for anyway?" Miroku asked. Kanna stared at him.

"He's looking for a jewel. It's called the Shikon No Tama. It's said that it is powerful. It can grant one wish." She answered as she climbed out of the vent. "We're too late. They're gone."

"What! How?" Miroku shouted. He looked around the room with her. "We gotta find them."

"They're probably back at the mansion. C'mon no time to waste." She said. She ran into the lobby. She continued to run out of the hotel and to the mansion.

….

"Fuck! They're gone. C'mon maybe they're in the mansion." Koga said. Inuyasha nodded and followed the trail.

"Man it's dark. We have to be quiet and sneak in." Inuyasha said. Him and Koga stood outside looking for a way in.

…..

"Kanna, why are we back in your room?" Miroku asked looking around. He was also playing with a chain on the wall.

"I need to get something." She said. She grabbed an orb.

"What's that?" Miroku asked. She turned to him.

"It's an orb. It's spiritual. We're gonna see if you can come back to life." She said. He perked up. She walked over to hi body to feel his chest. "It's cold." She said. She looked over to the wall. There was a prayer. "I know, I'll talk to god. Or at least another angel." She said. She recited the prayer.

"Kanna, you have been good. I shall help you with whatever it is." The angel said.

"Angel of Death? Is that you? I have a favor to ask." She said the angel bowed his head.

"You want me to give Miroku Houshi a second chance a life?" He asked. Kanna smiled.

"Yes. How did you know?" She asked. The angel smiled too.

"Your need to help is all needed. Do you wish to help him once more at life?" He asked. She nodded. "Well I ask you to make the exchange with the orb. Pull his soul into the orb and place it in his chest. I shall do the rest from there."

Kanna nodded and let go of the angel. She turned to Miroku.

"You know what to do." She said holding the orb. He nodded and walked towards the orb. It sucked him in. She turned to the body and placed it on his chest. She ran to her door way and kept a look out.

"Miroku, you are given a second chance of life. You are to make it right. If you pass the test and set your wrongs right, I'll let you keep your life." The angel said. Miroku nodded.

"Please angel. Let me live." He said. The angel bowed his head and did his miracle work.

….

"Koga, how about we sneak in through that window." Inuyasha pointed. Koga looked up and nodded.

"We have to be very quiet." He said. Then the two jumped into the window.

…

"What is this? AHHH!" Koga screamed as a skeleton fell on him. "This has been here for a few years." He said. Inuyasha twitched his nose.

"C'mon we have to get out of here." He said. He went into the hall. Koga followed after. The continued until they came to a fireplace. "This is like a fucking maze."

They walked around getting more and more lost.

….

"It would be a shame to kill you both." Naraku said. Sango and Kagome were tied to a chair. "Now tell me, which one of you has the jewel?" He asked, lifting up Sango's chin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said. Naraku smacked her.

"Tell me, where it is." He said. This time walking around to Kagome's side.

"We don't know what you're talking about." She said. He laughed an evil laugh.

Not too long after a curtain was pulled up, revealing two all too familiar people, Kira and Kikyo. They were also tied to chairs. Above each of them was a swinging axe.

"Each time you say something I don't like, the axe gets closer. By the time it reaches to a certain point it can't be stopped." He said in a twisted voice.

"You're sick you know that." Sango said.

"Now do I have to ask you again?" He asked, getting into Sango's face.

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about." She said. He smirked.

"Jaken! Pull the lever." He said. The axe dropped down almost half way.

"No stop please." Kagome begged. The two were scared. Naraku looked at them and laughed.

"You must be joking." He said.

….

Tokyo…

"Inuyasha's not picking up his cell." Sesshomaru said.

Ayame tried calling Koga. "Koga's not answering either. What if they're in trouble? Sesshomaru what are we gonna do?"

"Damn it. We can't get through." He said. Rin came in the room from the study.

"Sesshomaru, I found a possible suspect that is the criminal." She said. Sesshomaru and Ayame turned.

"And who could that be?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Naraku. That evil sick bastard from Hong Kong. The one who's looking for that jewel, from over 500 years ago." She said. He looked at her.

"The jewel. The Shikon No Tama. It was purified. We need to shatter it so he may never find it." He said. He looked at the phone. "I need a team of police to go with me. Make sure you stay here and be safe just in case." He said kissing her on her forehead and running out the door.

…..

At this point the axes could kill them at any moment. "We told you. We have no jewel." Kagome said. Naraku shook his head.

"You're not making it any better." He snapped his fingers.

"NOO! AAHHH!" Kira and Kikyo screamed for the last time. They were dead. Sango and Kagome tried to hide their faces but still got blood on them.

"You're fucking sick." Sango said.

Naraku smirked. "You know, it doesn't bother me when you say it." He said.

….

"Where are we now?" Inuyasha asked. Koga shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. Then they heard screams.

"That sounds like, Sango and Kagome!" They shouted and ran towards the screams.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	14. The End

**Here it is chapter 14. **

"The screams came from here-." Inuyasha said as he and Koga turned around the corner.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted looking at him. Naraku turned.

"Jaken, Yura! Get them!" The two ran and captured Inuyasha and Koga.

Naraku ordered them to tie them to chairs as well.

"You know I should just you two for sneaking into another's house." He said with an evil chuckle.

Inuyasha and Koga tried to unravel the ropes but it was no use. Naraku laughed. "It is no use. You are trapped." He took a pause. "Hm. I won't kill you, yet. I'd rather torture you instead." He said. He turned to Jaken and Yura. "Jaken, Yura. Make sure the ropes are secure. Then come to the study. If these women don't have the jewel it must be somewhere." The two nodded. Naraku left the room.

Jaken pulled Inuyasha's rope a bit tighter that it made him squeak.

"Gee. Thanks a lot." He said. Jaken smirked.

"Shut up." He said and he and Yura left.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. "We have to get out of here." He said. Koga, Sango and Kagome turned to him.

"No, really?! I was planning on staying here to die!" Koga said. Kagome sighed.

"Well if we don't act fast now, we just might!" He shouted.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Guys. Just stop. We gotta work together on this." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. So Stop acting like 2 year olds and act serious. No sarcasm. He's looking for a jewel. And once he finds it, he'll kill us." She said. Inuyasha laughed.

"He'll kill us if he doesn't." He said as a sarcastic remark.

"Inuyasha! Just shut up." She said. She looked around the room.

…..

"Naraku, we're never gonna find it." Jaken said. Naraku glared at him.

"We've been searching for years. We can't stop. Not until we find a trace." He said. Jaken rolled his eyes. Naraku noticed and picked Jaken up by his robe, "Do you know something?" He asked. Jaken shook his head. Naraku threw him on the ground.

"Naraku, he's right. We'll be lucky if we find anything like the jewel." Yura said. Naraku shook his head.

"It's still out there." He said.

"Well why haven't we found it?" Jaken asked.

Naraku turned to them. "Because you two aren't looking hard enough." He said, sitting down in his chair.

Yura and Jaken continued looking in the books and the computer.

……

"I'm sorry, you're not authorized to go into the temple without a guide." A secretary said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Ma'am I'm a police officer. I need to see the Shikon No Tama." He said, holding out his badge. The woman looked at the badge.

"I'm sorry. Let me go get someone for you." She said picking up her phone. "Yes, My apologies sir. There is a man here, named Sesshomaru Takahashi. He is a police officer and states he needs to see the Shikon No Tama. Mhm. Yes. Ok I'll tell him." She hung up the phone and looked at him. "Please take a seat, the owner will be down shortly." He nodded and went to sit down.

A few minutes later a man came out. "Good morning, you must be Sesshomaru. I am Satoshi Yuji, the owner of the temple." He shook Sesshomaru's hand.

"Yes I am Sesshomaru. I need to see the Shikon No Tama. It's very important." He said. Satoshi nodded and gestured him to follow.

They entered the temple and right there on the far wall sitting all alone on a pedestal was the Shikon No Tama.

"Thank you Satoshi." Sesshomaru said walking to it. He was being slowly followed by Satoshi.

"Why was it so urgent to see it?" Satoshi asked. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Sir. I'm sorry but it needs to be shattered." He said. Satoshi gasped.

"What?! Why?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"An evil man named Naraku, has by friends dead body. Then His wife went to find him. She is unaware as I know, that he has him. She is probably kidnapped in the mad mans house along with my other 3 friends and my brother. Naraku must be looking for the jewel to rule the world. And he finds it, everyone including all of mankind will die." He said. Satoshi frowned.

"This is like the legend. Do what you must. Please don't let him get to it. There is no doubt that he can be the reincarnation of the evil demon." He said. Sesshomaru bowed his head.

"Thank you." He said. Satoshi nodded and allowed him to take it. Sesshomaru took it outside and destroyed it with a gun. "Satoshi. You need to take a shard. That way it never will be complete." Satoshi nodded and took a shard.

He drove off to get rid of other pieces. He dropped them and gave them to random people he knew. Then once he had 3 shards left, he gave one to Ayame, and Rin. The other he threw into a lake.

The last place he needed to go to was Hong Kong to save the day.

….

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha said. Koga rolled his eyes.

"We can't eat." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"If we can get out of here, we can get home." Koga said.

"What are we gonna do? Poor Sakura, she's never gonna see me again." Sango started to cry. Kagome turned.

"Sango, don't give up. We're gonna get out of here." She said. Koga nodded.

"And if we don't, Ayame will take good care of her. She'll treat her as if she was ours." Koga said. Sango tried to smile.

"Don't you two already have a child?" Kagome asked. Koga sighed and looked down on the ground.

"She was pregnant. Every time she reached 3 months the baby died. She had 7 miscarriages in 4 years." He said in a sad voice.

(A/N: I really don't know how the 7 in 4 work… just don't do the math cuz it probably doesn't add up.)

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. He perked up.

"It's ok. We were thinking of adopting children. There's so many of them without parents." He said. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha looked around the room. "The sick bastard made you two watch them die?" He asked. They nodded.

"Yes. He's a fucking sicko. We need to get out of here, and fast. I don't wanna die." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Hey, do you think somehow if we can get over there, use the axes to cut off the ropes?" Inuyasha asked staring at the axes.

"You, know that's a great idea. There's only one problem. WE CAN'T GET OVER THERE!!" Koga shouted back. He sighed. "You know, if I could smack you I would."

"Well SORRY! I thought maybe if we used our heads we could get over there." He said back. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. "I have a knife in my back pocket." He said. Koga looked over his shoulder. Since their chairs were back to back, that's the only way to see Inuyasha.

There was a mirror. "Koga, I can see you in the mirror, well the back part. Do you think you can reach in and slide it in my hands?" He asked. Koga thought a minute and nodded.

"Are these it?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said, he started cutting his rope. He accidentally cut his arm and started bleeding.

"Inuyasha, you're bleeding." Kagome said. He started cutting Koga's rope when he was free.

'It's just a little bit." He said. Then Koga was free.

They went over to Kagome and Sango and cut their rope. Once they were free they thought about where to run.

"Now what? We can't leave with them noticing." Kagome said.

"Damn my cell is gone." Koga said reaching in his pocket.

"Shit mine too." Inuyasha sighed. Sango and Kagome checked for theirs too.

"Ours are gone too." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Well aren't you guys so smart?" Naraku said entering the room. "I have some news. I found the location the jewel. And I can't let you go. You'll tell everyone. So I have to kill all of you!" He said with a sinister laugh. The 4 gasped.

……

"Sesshomaru, do you know if this is the same Naraku who had stolen bodies before?" Lance asked. He was in the car with Sesshomaru. He had gotten the whole police force.

"Yes. He won't be easy to take down. He is fucking sick and he'd do anything to get away." He answered. He was in a hurry. "He has Sango and Kagome. I know it. And there's no doubt Inuyasha and Koga went after them. Here it is." He said. All the cars drove up the hill.

"Ok, when we get out of the cars, everyone needs to be quiet. We gonna get him by surprise." Lance said. Sesshomaru nodded. Everyone grabbed a gun and left their cars.

…..

"You can't escape." Naraku said, he had a shotgun in his hand. It was aiming at Inuyasha.

"Sorry, change of plans!" A voice shouted. Naraku turned around and had his face kicked. He dropped his gun on the floor. The figure was in a black robe with a hood that covered the face.

"Naraku! You better watch-." Yura started to say when she noticed he was on the floor.

"Oh, it looks like he found out." Jaken said, looking on the ground. Naraku looked up. He wiped the blood off his face. The robed figure punched him in the stomach so he fell back.

Yura and Jaken were about to run. They turned around only to be beat to the ground by Kanna, who was also in a robe.

"Stupid idiots." She said. The other figure nodded.

Inuyasha and the others stood up before Naraku. Inuyasha ran to grab the gun.

Kanna revealed her self. She looked over at Kira's and Kikyo's bodies. "The bastard went too far." She said.

Kagome looked at Kanna. "Thank you Kanna. But who is that?" She asked. Kanna turned to the figure.

She smiled and walked over to him. The figure bowed his head, and slowly pulled back the hood.

"Oh, no. Now I'm hallucinating. Kagome, I'm seeing Miroku." Sango said. Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango.

"I must be hallucinating too." She said. Inuyasha and Koga shook their heads.

"We all must be seeing something." Koga said. Inuyasha sighed.

Kanna and Miroku chuckled. "You're not seeing things. He's real." Kanna said. Miroku nodded.

Sango stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Miroku." She ran to him and hugged him.

"Sango." He said. He leaned down and hugged her back.

"Tell me, is it really you?" She asked. He nodded. He started to cry too.

"Yes." He said.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga were staring at the couple. "You know, they were always perfect for each other." Kagome said leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He noticed Naraku get up. He grabbed the gun and shot him in the head.

Miroku and Sango saw him drop to the ground. He was good for nothing anyway.

They heard noises from outside. Sesshomaru came running in with the whole police team. "Inuyasha are you...O…k? Miroku?!" He shouted. He was confused.

Miroku chuckled. "Yes. I'm alive." He said. Sesshomaru shook his head. He saw that Naraku was still alive.

"Inuyasha, you guys can leave we have everything taken care of." He said. Inuyasha nodded. He and the others left. "Bastard. Just so you know, I shattered the Shikon No Tama and it can never be completed again. You are gonna go to jail without seeing a doctor. If you die oh well. You're gonna rot in jail." He said. Two of the officers picked him up and placed handcuffs on him.

"Don't forget about those 3." Lance said pointing to Kanna, Jaken and Yura.

"Wait! Kanna didn't do anything. She saved us." Inuyasha said, entering the room.

Sesshomaru turned and nodded. "Get the girl outta here. Take those two and place them under arrest." The officers did as they were told.

……

Later that day….

"Can I have my one phone call please?" Jaken asked. Lance sighed.

"You know, sure. It won't get you anywhere." He said. Jaken sighed. He was handed the phone anyway. He called Kagura.

Kagura came into the jail. "Ha. You guys get what you deserve." She said. Lance smirked.

"Kagura. You and Kanna have a great day." He said.

"Kagura! You bitch! GET US OUTTA HERE!!" Naraku shouted. Kagura and Kanna left the room.

"Naraku. You're gonna die in this cell." Sesshomaru said.

…….

The following morning Naraku, Jaken, and Yura were found dead.

"Well it looks like things are over now. The bastards dead." Sesshomaru said. There was an evil sinister laugh in the distance. He ignored it, after all it was nothing.

On the wall, almost like paint, were heart shaped blood stains. The 3 were shot in the head. In the same place where Miroku was hit.

**The end.**

**Thanks please review. I hope you liked the story. **


	15. Epilouge

**The Epilogue…**

Miroku and Sango got back together and had another baby. It was a boy and they named him, Shinji. They moved into a bigger house. Miroku and Sango went on that vacation, which happened to be better than their honeymoon.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got married. They had a baby boy and named him Kenji. They also moved away into a bigger house, right next to Miroku and Sango.

Koga and Ayame finally had a baby, after adopting 10 kids. They currently live in the United States.

Sesshomaru and Rin had 3 children. They moved away to the other side of Japan.

Kanna and Kagura lived together in a nice house in the mountains.

**Just like 500 years ago…**

**The hanyou, Inuyasha. The miko, Kagome, The monk, Miroku. And the demon slayer, Sango defeated the evil demon, Naraku. **


End file.
